Pet
A pet is your companion in the dungeon. By default, each character starts with a pet, though you may acquire many more. Pros and cons of pets Pros * They can be used to determine whether items are cursed. * They are useful for stealing from shops without angering the shopkeeper. * They can be a great help in combat. * They can kill peaceful monsters for you (you are never penalized for the actions of your pets). * They will sometimes alert you the presence of nearby traps, by whining or by setting them off. * Some pets can be ridden, which is handy if the pet is faster than you or can fly. Cons * Carnivorous pets often eat corpses that you want to eat. * Herbivorous pets are tricky to keep fed and may attack you if they are confused from hunger. * Pets may kill peaceful monsters that you want to keep alive. This is a particular problem if they are strong enough to kill priests and shopkeepers. * Pets may awaken nymphs and leprechauns that you would rather leave asleep. * The more pets you have, the more tedious it becomes to keep them with you. This problem is greatly reduced if you have a magic whistle. * A pet that does not eat may become hostile to you. A polymorphed Vampire lord pet with equipment you gave it who is 8 levels higher than you is a terrifying sight indeed. * A pet gremlin near a large body of water may grow to an army of gremlins which are very troublesome. * Pets will erode the Elbereth engravings (with a coin on top) you might want to partition the dungeon and lock monsters away with. Acquiring pets Every pet is a tame monster and every tame monster is a pet. The relative tameness of a pet is affected by how well you care for your pet. Starting pet Every hacker enters with a pet unless they have specifically set pettype:none in their configuration file. This is a kitten, a little dog, or a pony. If your role specifies a type in the table below, your pet will be of that type, otherwise it will be of the pettype you have selected (if any) or an equal chance of a kitten or little dog. The pet may or may not have a name, depending on whether certain environment variables (catname, dogname, horsename) in the configuration file are set; in addition, certain roles have built-in default pet names if you have not specified a name. Names of pets (and other critters) can be set/changed using the call command. : New pets #Critters can be tamed (i.e. domesticated, adopted as pets) with a scroll of taming, magic harp, or spell of charm monster. Critters of the three species named above (dog , cat , horse ) can be won over with food; just throw the food at the critter in question. Dogs and cats will readily devour tripe rations, and most fresh meats that are non-poisonous. Horses will eat most things vegetable, yellow mold being one exception. All three of these species will eat food rations if they are hungry, and all non-tame ones are hungry. #Another way to obtain pets, if one is a werecreature, is to call one's #monster brethren (which arrive tame). This tactic can be combined with a polytrap to produce armies of high-quality pets. #Carrying an egg of a monster (e.g. dragon, naga, or snake) may cause it to hatch and become your pet, with an appropriate message: #:You see a guardian naga hatchling slither out of your pack! #:Its cries sound like, "Daddy|Mommy?" #A female hero polymorphed into oviparous monsters can lay eggs by sitting on an empty square, they will hatch tame. #A hero who is polymorphed into any demon other than a balrog or a foocubus, and hits a monster without using a weapon, will sometimes see the message "Some hell-p has arrived!" and receive a pet demon. One time in six, this will be a random demon of the same alignment as the hero, and the rest of the time, a demon of the same type as the current form of the hero. #The way to acquire the most esoteric and powerful pets is using figurines. Even though you might face Archons and such in the dungeons, they generally resist taming. Should you want to have an Archon as a pet, you may wish for a blessed figurine of an Archon and then apply it: in 8 out of 10 cases it will be tame and in 1 out of ten cases it will be hostile. The numbers are reversed for a cursed figurine. Restrictions on pets Certain monsters cannot be made tame no matter what you do. In most cases, they will be made peaceful instead. They are: * Quest nemeses, Medusa, and the Wizard of Yendor, none of whom can even be made peaceful. * Humans (any @ which isn't an elf, and the Keystone Kops). This includes werecreatures in both human and animal forms. * Shopkeepers, guards, and aligned priests can all be polymorphed, but will remember who they were, and still resist taming. * Covetous monsters -- named demons, Vlad the Impaler, and master- and arch-liches. Note however that you can tame one of the lesser types of liches, and when it grows up, it will remain tame. * Hostile minions sent after you by an angry god. * Demons, unless you yourself are polymorphed into a demon. Protect your pet It is in very bad form to attack your pet. If you are hallucinating, try using the #chat command to figure out which of the strange beings around you is your pet. You should also be very careful when blinded, confused, stunned, or when wielding Stormbringer. Pets are vulnerable, especially when young. In the first few dungeon levels it is incumbent on you to lead, not follow your pet into unexplored rooms, where pits and other traps are far more dangerous to your pet than to you; the humble falling rock trap is probably one of the most well-known culprits, hence its nickname of "kitty killer". If your pet does get trapped, try #untrapping it. Similarly to you, pets level up by defeating monsters. However, while your character gains experience points that build towards new experience level, the pets gain one hit point for every monster killed and their level is increased to keep it adequate to the hit points they have. That potentially allows them to level-up faster than the player. Thus, it may be helpful to allow your pet to finish off weak monsters like grid bugs or newts to quickly gain levels early on, so that it can become strong enough to survive the traps and encounters in the lower dungeon levels. See growing up for more details about pet advancement. If your pet is killed, a wand or spell of undead turning can be used to resurrect it, but only if the manner of its demise leaves a corpse. However, it's not guaranteed that the pet will be resurrected tame - if, while your pet was alive, you abused it or were the one who actually killed it (even if accidentally), it will always be resurrected hostile. Even if you didn't abuse or kill it, there's still a chance, though smaller, that it will come back hostile. So you should have the means to (re)tame your pet ready in case you decide to resurrect it. They say discretion is the better part of valor. Pets don't always possess such discretion, and often find themselves overpowered by opponents they take on. Be especially careful about bringing dogs in the Gnomish Mines, or horses into shops, especially in the deeper levels. Horses seem especially vulnerable to mimics, and have also been known to attack shopkeepers, perhaps due to confusion from hunger or perhaps some kind of alignment incompatibility. There are a number of subtly different messages associated with the death of a pet. * You hear the rumble of distant thunder... - you killed it yourself. Penalty -15 alignment and -1 Luck. * You hear the studio audience applaud! - as above while hallucinating. * You feel guilty about losing your pet like this. - you displaced it causing it to drown or die. Penalty -15 alignment and an angry god. * You feel sad for a moment. - pet starved to death. * You have a sad feeling for a moment, then it passes. - pet died in combat or due to a trap. * You have a melancholy feeling for a moment, then it passes. - pet (light or sphere) exploded. * You have a peculiarly sad feeling for a moment, then it passes. - pet turned to stone. ** (SLASH'EM)- this message also appears if your pet is hit by a gaze of death from a catoblepas or the Beholder. * You have a queasy feeling for a moment, then it passes. - pet (purple worm, trapper, or lurker above) swallowed one of the Riders. * You have a strangely sad feeling for a moment, then it passes. - pet clay golem was cancelled by a gremlin. * May (pet) rust in peace. - pet iron golem was hit by a rusting attack. * May (pet) rot in peace. - pet wood golem was hit by a rotting attack. * (SLASH'EM only) May (pet) roast in peace. - pet straw, wax, or paper golem was hit by a fire attack. There is no penalty for abandoning or losing track of pets, or (surprisingly) for genociding your pet's species or class. Speed Your pets follow you along stairways and portals if they are adjacent to you when you climb/descend/enter (except when they're busy eating or can't move). Life can be frustrating if you are considerably faster than your pet. A wand of speed monster can be helpful, as can a whistle, especially a magic whistle. Removal of items which may be cursed from corridors can't hurt, unless, of course, one of the items is a loadstone. See junk. Feeding pets For the three cardinal domesticable species, appropriate foods for routine feeding are as for taming. Eggs are appropriate for feeding dogs and cats, but they should be dropped with the d command, not thrown. Pets gain 2-8 times more nutrition than players from food (smaller ones gain more), but take the same time to eat it.Dogmove.c#line91 Generally your pets (especially the carnivorous ones) will feed themselves. Sometimes they will feed you. It is advisable to #chat with your pet frequently. Their vocalizations change noticeably when they are hungry. Pets can be trained to more reliably drop items near you by giving them treats after they drop something; this willingness to 'fetch' is known as apport. If a pet would starve while on a different level, it will get peaceful (and later hostile) instead. Messages: *''You feel worried about your .'' (Your pet is starving out of sight: confused from hunger, maximum hit points 25%, 250 more turns to livedogmove.c#line235) *'' is confused from hunger."'' (in sight, same as above) Preferred pets The following is an alphabetically sorted list of monsters that make good pets. What pet you exactly would prefer always depends on the situation. Some players might prefer to have a dragon to saddle it and fly, while some players want a purple worm. *The Archon is by general consensus the best all-around pet, with a high maximum level, powerful physical and magical attacks, the ability to heal and haste itself, and its blinding gaze. They can fly, don't eat, and can wield weapons and wear some armor. Archons are difficult to tame, however, and a hostile Archon is a dangerous foe to stand idly near. A "blessed figurine of an Archon" is a common first wish for pacifist characters, and is popular in general. *Aleaxes, Angels, and ki-rin don't eat, can fly, and have superb attacks. The ki-rin can take a saddle as well, making it an excellent mount. *Cockatrices can petrify many foes. They don't have much HP, however, and their low maximum level will prevent them from attacking tougher monsters. Consider using conflict to force your pet 'trice into combat. *Dragons can fly, can serve as a mount, and have very good attacks. Silver and gray dragons are immune to death rays; the former is also immune to disintegration blasts, while the latter is immune to polymorph and levelport traps. Yellow dragons are stoning-resistant. Note that they will only use their breath weapons in the presence of conflict, and then only in your direction. *Gargoyles can fly and also have decent AC and attacks; in addition, they are resistant to stoning and starvation. Note that pet dragons and winged gargoyles can be obtained by polymorphing yourself and laying eggs. *Jabberwocks, especially hasted, have excellent damage potential, and can fly and take a saddle. They lack resistances, though, and are thus vulnerable to being lost to traps, death/disintegration rays, and cockatrices. *Arch-liches can reach terrifyingly high levels, are always by your side even without the aid of a magic whistle, can heal themselves, and have a powerful freezing touch attack. They are impotent against cold-resistant monsters, however. You cannot tame master- or arch-liches directly, but you can tame a lich or demilich and let it grow up. *Mind flayers do a lot of melee damage with their tentacle attacks, and can clear out monsters from a distance with their psychic blasts, which won't damage you as long as the flayer isn't hostile. A confused pet flayer could be disastrous, however. A psychic blast could also wake the Wizard of Yendor before you're ready to deal with him. *Minotaurs are fast, hit very hard, and are guaranteed to appear on a maze-type level. They have 0 MR, so a scroll of taming is guaranteed to snare one on the first try (the spell of charm monster is of course dependent on your casting success rate). *Purple worms of high enough level can swallow and thus instantly kill almost any enemy. A pet worm can be leveled up quickly by setting it loose in a graveyard containing wraiths. Their engulfing attack is not subject to corpse-leaving odds. *Skeletons don't breathe, don't eat, slow monsters, wield weapons, and will resist cold, sleep, poison, petrification, and wands and fingers of death. *Titans fight superbly, can eat Trolls and self-heal. One can always be found in one version of Medusa's Island. *Trolls have good physical attacks, and if killed may revive tame. They may also revive hostile, however, so be careful. Make sure your other pets don't eat your former pet's corpse. *Vampires and vampire lords don't breathe or eat, can fly, and will regenerate. They are also immune to death rays. Cursed items Pets will not pick up cursed items (but you should remember that some objects like the dunce cap and helm of opposite alignment become cursed when worn; also there is the loadstone, which, on top of being generated cursed, curses when dropped, even if you do manage to rid yourself of it). Except when there is food on the same spot, pets do not like to step on cursed items and will move reluctantly when they do. This is why cursed items in corridors can stand between you and your pet (see speed, above). Learning from pets Anthropomorphic pets can be sources of "transferrable (between sessions) knowledge" in that observation of their weapon-wielding and armor-wearing preferences can yield information about the relative merits of such items, in general and in specific situations. Observation of various pet species in combat (as well as of combat situations your pets seem to avoid) can also be very instructional. They say discretion is the better part of valor. As with BUC, pets seem to understand this instinctively. Generally speaking, if a corpse is safe for your pet to eat, it is also safe for you. The exceptions to this rule are that it is not a good idea for you to eat your own species, dogs, cats, bats (which will stun you) or violet fungi (which will make you hallucinate). Pets will also eat corpses such as n and l that give you the often undesirable teleportitis. Resurrecting pets If your pet died you can try to resurrect him using wand or spell of turn undead. If your pet was stoned, you can try spell stone to flesh See also * Apport - a measure of a pet's willingness to 'fetch' * Tameness - a measure of a pet's loyalty to its owner * Growing up - for information about pet advancement References Category:Pets